Ces jours de Rachel Cuddy et de son petit-ami
by AmiralJO
Summary: Suite d'OS résumant certains types de jours de Rachel Cuddy et de son petit-ami. Suite de l'OS "Elle et lui". Précision : Masters n'a jamais arrêté la médecine. Voilà, bonne lecture !
1. Ces jours où il rentre

Rachel Cuddy arrive dans l'hôpital pile à l'heure, comme tous les matins. Sa silhouette élancée passe d'abord aux urgences pour voir s'il y a un cas intéressant à prendre. Elle regarde rapidement les dossiers et en voit un intéressant. Elle le prend et monte à son bureau, celui du Service Diagnostiques. Elle donne des copies du dossier à son équipe.

« -Allez ! » dit-elle.

Ceux-ci proposent des hypothèses qu'elle rejette directement, avec quelques sarcasmes dont elle a le secret. D'ailleurs, ceux qui ont connu sa mère et son House disent que, sur ce point là notamment, elle tient de lui. Elle ordonne à ses subordonnés de faire des tests tandis qu'elle se plonge dans la paperasse de son service. Son prédécesseur, le Dr Robert Chase, lui avait dit quand il avait dû succéder à House, il avait mis trois mois à tout remettre à jour. Elle n'avait pas été surprise, sa mère lui ayant parlé du chantier administratif que représentait House. Sur ce point, elle était tout l'inverse de House, tout était scrupuleusement noté et rendu en temps et en heure à la directrice de l'hôpital : le Dr Masters.

Quelques heures passent, le temps que tous les tests soient faits. Durant ce temps, elle lit des ouvrages de médecine notamment. Une fois les résultats revenus, elle va voir le Dr Masters. Pour ceux qui connaissent les moments où le Dr Rachel Cuddy va voir le Dr Martha Masters, ce sont toujours des moments intéressants et amusants, notamment parce que le ton monte rapidement, ce qui, pour les plus anciens, ne manque pas de leur rappeler les célèbres disputes entre un fameux diagnosticien et une fameuse directrice à une certaine époque. Rachel entre dans le bureau.

« -Dr Masters, il me faut vôtre accord.

-Pour quel test ou traitement ? »

Elle lui tend directement le dossier, par flemme de tout lui expliquer. Il faut dire que le Dr Masters est un sacré cas : trop morale, trop éthique, trop dans le respect des règles. Cela dit, il est possible de la faire céder avec de bons arguments ou un regard glacial. Ca ne marche pas toujours bien évidemment, mais parfois oui.

« -Non, vous ne lui ouvrirez pas le crâne. » déclare le Dr Masters en lui rendant le dossier.

Rachel soupire avant de répliquer :

« -Si vous connaissez un moyen plus efficace de voir ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête, allez-y.

-Voyons voir... Une IRM du cerveau par exemple ?

-Pas aussi précis.

-Mais moins dangereux !

-Ecoutez Dr Masters, quel est vôtre but ? Soigner les patients ou les laisser mourir juste pour rester dans les règles ? Tout ça pour ne pas entacher vôtre conscience ?

-Mon but est de sauver les patients sans les mettre en danger de mort ! C'est non.

-Bon..., s'incline Rachel, si vous voulez... Je vais trouver autre chose. »

Elle retourne à son bureau et ordonne une IRM cérébrale. Si elle a baissé pavillon aussi vite, c'est pour ne pas entacher sa bonne humeur car son petit ami revient aujourd'hui. Son petit ami est un major dans l'US Air Force, un pilote d'élite qu'elle a rencontré quand celui-ci est arrivé dans l'hôpital car un de ses amis avait une maladie rare. La première fois qu'elle l'a vu, elle fut frappée par...un petit quelque chose qu'il était le seul, qu'elle connaissait, à dégager. Un mélange d'autorité, de charisme mais également de douceur. La première fois qu'elle lui a parlé fut à la cafétéria. Il avait ri quand elle lui avait parlé des embrouilles avec le Dr Masters.

De fil en aiguille, à mesure des jours, ils ont commencé à discuter puis à se rapprocher, en se rencontrant lorsque celui-ci revenait de mission. Tout d'abord dans un café puis ensuite chez elle, tout s'est passé plutôt vite mais cela s'était passé comme un coup de foudre, quelque chose d'inexplicable.

La journée passe, le cas avance bien, le diagnostic a rapidement été posé. Cependant, elle a encore du travail. Elle laisse ses subordonnés partir vers 19h tandis qu'elle reste à lire des livres et à remplir des rapports. Plus la soirée passe, plus elle sent ses yeux se fermer.

« -Hey, _meine kleine Kartoffeln_! » 

Elle ouvre les yeux tout doucement et voit son petit ami, le major Hans Friedrich, devant elle, un sourire aux lèvres et un chocolat chaud à la main. Elle lui prend délicatement en l'embrassant avant de boire. Une fois le verre vide, elle serre son petit-ami dans ses bras.

« -Alors ? lui demande t-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

-Compliqué, fatiguant,... mais toujours cette passion. Enfin comme d'habitude quoi. Et toi ?

-Compliqué, fatiguant,... mais toujours cette passion. Enfin comme d'habitude quoi. »

Ils rigolent tous les deux. Ah ce qu'elle aime son Hans. Ah oui, c'est SON Hans à elle, toute femme essayant de s'approcher d'un peu trop près de lui prenait le risque de se prendre, au mieux, un regard meurtrier, au pire... Elle n'ose même pas imaginer. Elle range ses affaires et prend Hans par la main pour repartir en voiture.

« -Je conduis, lui dit-il, tu es trop fatiguée.

-Si tu veux... » lui répond t-elle en bâillant.

Dans la voiture, elle pose son regard sur son petit-ami, qui a le regard concentré sur la route, ses magnifiques yeux émeraude, ses cheveux très courts mais qui lui vont si bien, ses mains si douces, ses lèvres si délicieuses,... Et puis outre son physique, il y a aussi son esprit : intelligence, vivacité, calme, sang-froid, discipline,... Il semble toujours si paisible, même si elle sait qu'il doit être fatigué, il ne transparaît rien. Elle a toujours estimé, et elle estime toujours, que le fait qu'il parte souvent ne rendait leurs retrouvailles que plus délicieuses. Le paysage défile mais elle ne voit que lui. Lui. Lui et lui et rien que lui.

Lorsqu'ils rentrent tous deux dans la maison, ils fêtent leurs retrouvailles de la même manière que d'habitude : en se redécouvrant...


	2. Ces jours de Saint-Valentin

Elle se réveille en bâillant, le soleil est déjà levé mais elle est en repos aujourd'hui. Ou du moins, elle n'a pas de patient à faire et à déjà fait des heures de consultation d'avance afin de pouvoir être là aujourd'hui. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à se lever, elle voit Hans arriver avec un plateau.

« -Petit-déjeuner au lit ! » dit-il d'une voix gaie.

Sur le plateau, un chocolat chaud, des croissants, du beurre, de la confiture et du jus de pomme. Elle embrasse son petit-ami avant de commencer à manger. A chaque Saint-Valentin où il peut être là, Hans lui amène son petit-déjeuner au lit, lui étant habitué à être très matinal du fait d'être militaire. Il s'installe à côté d'elle, un livre à la main. Elle est encore en pyjama et en T-Shirt et jogging.. Alors qu'elle entame un croissant, elle se dit que son Hans est vraiment merveilleux. Elle déjeune tranquillement pendant que son cerveau se réactive petit à petit. Elle se serre contre lui mais ne lui propose pas de manger car il a très probablement déjà déjeuné, qu'il veille toujours à conserver sa condition physique et qu'il ne s'autorise jamais aucun écart.

Après le petit-déjeuner et une douche, elle sort de la salle de bain vêtue d'un débardeur blanc et d'un jogging relativement moulant.

« -Programme de la journée ? demande t-elle à Hans

-A toi de choisir : ou peut faire un truc classique, c'est-à-dire restaurant chic et tout ce qui suit ou bien une journée beaucoup plus dans nôtre ADN, c'est-à-dire s'amuser avant tout.

-Tu sais ce qui me plaît, lui répond t-elle en lui tirant la langue. »

En effet, pour eux, rien n'était plus ennuyeux qu'une Saint-Valentin classique où ce serait un amour montré plus que d'habitude. Pour eux, ce qui comptait en ce jour était d'être ensemble et de s'amuser tous les deux. En même temps, entre elle qui est incapable de supporter les choses trop classiques et/ou fausses et Hans qui adore l'adrénaline et la réflexion, rester en place leur est impossible. Généralement, ils restent chez eux à s'affronter à divers jeux ou épreuves, partent dans un coin tranquille juste à eux ou alors ils font une activité pouvant sembler à certains tout sauf romantique. Rachel embrasse son chéri.

« -On fait quoi pour s'amuser ? demande t-elle.

-Un basket ?

-Tu sais vraiment ce qui me plaît toi ! s'exclame t-elle en souriant.

-Un contre un ?

-Comme toujours. »

Ils vont au terrain de basket le plus proche. Il n'y a personne aujourd'hui, ce qui est parfait pour qu'ils puissent s'affronter en un contre un. Un contre un sur demi-terrain, ils font souvent cela lorsqu'ils le peuvent, ils adorent ce sport et adorent se défier. C'est Rachel qui a la balle en premier. C'est une excellente attaquante. Elle prend quelques secondes avant de se lancer. Hans est bien sur ses appuis, prêt à réagir. Rachel part à l'assaut du panier en comptant sur sa vitesse, Hans conteste bien le tir mais Rachel, grâce à son habileté, marque quand même. Hans prend la balle. C'est un piètre attaquant mais il a un énorme avantage physique dû à sa taille. Il joue dos au panier, repousse Rachel qui se laisse tomber.

« -Chipie. dit-il en riant.

-Fais attention à ta chérie. » rétorque t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Ils continuent ainsi l'un contre l'autre avec une Rachel toujours très douée offensivement et un Hans talentueux en défense. Ils se complètent, Rachel créatrice et marqueuse et un Hans bûcheron près du panier et défenseur infranchissable. Après quelques heures, Hans ramène Rachel, épuisée, sur son dos. Au final, victoire serrée de Rachel.

«-On fait quoi ce soir ? Vu que tu as gagné, tu choisis. demande Hans.

-Pizza ! Et des frites !

-Ok m'dame ! Pour moi, ce sera plus diététique par contre.

-C'est clair, tu dois entretenir ton corps pour que je puisse te reluquer discrètement.

-Tu n'es jamais réellement discrète tu sais.

-Toujours est-il que tu ne me le fais jamais remarquer.

-Sans doute parce que ça me plaît. »

Après une bonne douche, Rachel s'installe sur le canapé pendant que Hans s'attelle à la préparation de la pizza. En effet, son Hans est un excellent cuisinier, c'est délicieux à chaque fois. Et ses pizzas sont divines, tout comme quand il fait des spécialités allemandes. Et puis bon, il ne faut pas se le cacher, elle le trouve attachant quand il cuisine. En fait, elle le trouve attachant en permanence car tout ce qu'il fait, même les choses les plus simples, il les fait sans tergiverser, pas comme le Dr Masters.

Le temps que la pizza cuise, Hans et elle regarde la télé. Elle pose sa tête sur son épaule.

« -Tu sais, _meine kleine Kartoffeln_ , je me dis que ce genre de jours sont les meilleurs. Tu nous imagines dans un restaurant chic et tout ?

-Non. Et puis tu ne pourrais t'empêcher de provoquer le serveur.

-Pardon ? Attendez, là je demande l'arbitrage vidéo. Qui a limite fait pleurer une serveuse sous prétexte qu'elle me regardait trop intensément à tes yeux ?

-Elle te reluquait et tu es à moi. Je me devais de lui faire comprendre.

-Je ne dis pas que cela m'a déplu. Simplement que je ne suis pas le seul à provoquer. »

Elle l'embrasse amoureusement. Ah ! Ce qu'elle pouvait aimer son Hans ! Et par Hippocrate ce qu'elle pouvait s'inquiéter quand il partait en mission et que son cœur s'emplissait de joie et de soulagement quand il revenait ! Ils complétaient à la perfection, ils se tempéraient l'un l'autre. Quand ils étaient tous les deux, rien d'autre ne comptait : leurs délires, leurs rires, leurs blagues,...

Après avoir mangé la pizza préparée par Hans, qui au passage était délicieuse, elle prend par le bras pour l'attirer à elle et l'embrasser. Elle a une question à lui poser en ce jour, une question qui lui est venue à l'esprit quand il était en mission.

« -Mon amour, j'ai une question à te poser.

-Plait-il ? Répond-il.

-Aimerais-tu...avoir un enfant ? En qu'en penses-tu ? »

Elle appréhende un peu sa réponse. Non pas qu'il soit violent de quelque manière que ce soit mais il comprend très bien qu'il puisse refuser, notamment au vu de son métier.

« -Hum... Tu sais, j'y ai pensé aussi. Je me dis d'un côté que oui avoir un enfant me plairait énormément de toute évidence. Cependant, je dois soulever le risque dû à mon métier. Je n'ai pas envie de prendre le risque de faire un orphelin.

-Juste : sache que si tu viens à disparaître, j'irais te chercher par la peau des fesses même en enfer pour te ramener ici et te passer un savon mémorable.

-Je sais ça. Je sais aussi que j'ai plus à craindre de toi en colère que du Diable lui-même qui serait armé d'une hache géante. De plus, mourir n'est pas dans mes plans pour le moment il me semble. Donc oui. J'accepte. Et puis je ne vois pas ma vie autrement qu'avec toi. »

Son sourire s'étire. Elle l'embrasse amoureusement avant qu'ils aillent dans la chambre pour mettre leur projet en route.


	3. Ces jours où il la rend folle

Aujourd'hui était le jour du tournoi de basket local. Rachel était heureuse car cela tombait un jour où son Hans était présent. En effet, elle ne participait pas s'il n'était pas là. Du coup, cela faisait trois ans qu'elle n'avait pas participé. Elle ne pouvait pas jouer sans lui, elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Elle l'avait fait une fois et elle avait sorti le pire match qu'elle ait jamais fait parce que oui, faire une ligne de stats à 2 points dont 0/12 au tir et 2/8 aux lancers, 3 rebonds, 1 passe décisive, 12 ballons perdus est un très mauvais match. Elle se souvenait qu'elle l'avait appelé ce jour là tellement elle était déçue d'elle-même et il avait su trouver les mots pour lui remonter le moral. Parce que Hans Friedrich n'était pas le genre de personne à essayer de consoler par des mots gentils. Non, il était le plutôt le genre à réveiller la flamme sommeillant en chacun. Cette flamme qui fait la différence en se transformant en glorieux phénix pour les gens bons ou en incendie ravageur pour les gens mauvais.

Ils se levèrent vers huit heures du matin, le tournoi commençant à midi. C'était en cinq contre cinq mais ils usaient de la tactique du _pick & roll (NDLR : un joueur pose un écran, celui qui a la balle le contourne et celui qui a posé l'écran part au panier)_ tous les deux. Hans posait des écrans de grande qualité avec sa taille et sa robustesse, Rachel, elle, usait de sa vitesse et de son agilité pour attaque vite le panier. Elle avait également une excellente qualité de tir. Et que dire de sa qualité de passe. Elle trouvait Hans les yeux fermés, que ce soit avec une passe avec rebond, passe en aveugle, passe main gauche, passe main droite, passe laser ( _NDLR : une passe ultra rapide et toute droite dans un trou de souris)._ Quand elle jouait avec Hans, il y avait comme un aimant qui faisait que ses passes étaient toutes parfaites pour lui. Et même si elle était mauvaise en défense, il lui donnait des conseils pour tenir au maximum ses adversaires malgré sa faible puissance. Elle était confiante car elle savait que même si elle se faisait passer, son Hans était derrière prêt à renvoyer l'adversaire chez lui d'un contre puissant.

« -Alors _meine kleine Kartoffeln_ , demanda Hans, tu es prête ?

-Toujours avec toi, répondit t-elle en l'embrassant. »

Ils arrivèrent au tournoi à onze heures et demie. Hans était habillé en jogging et en maillot des Los Angeles Clippers. Rachel, elle, était aussi en jogging, plutôt moulant d'ailleurs, et avec un maillot des Detroit Pistons. Soit dit en passant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le mater. Ils regardèrent ceux avec qui ils sont mis : une jeune adolescente plutôt petite et fine, s'appelant Jolène, un jeune homme un peu plus grand mais tout aussi fin, qui s'appelle Léon et un homme d'environ quarante ans plus grand et plus costaud, qui s'appelle Jim. Du coup, ils se mirent rapidement d'accord : Jolène en Meneur, Rachel en Arrière, Léon en Ailier, Jim en ailier fort et Hans en pivot. Hans prit la parole pour les motiver.

« -Bon. Défense défense défense avant tout ! Vous me tenez ces joueurs ! Vous me les tenez tous ! Et votre physique ne vous ne le permet pas ou si vous ne savez pas défendre, essayez au moins de les ralentir. Et en attaque... Laissez Rachel et moi-même faire. Du Pick & Roll. Evidemment, on ressortira si l'un de vous est démarqué. Des questions ? »

Jolène leva la main et Hans lui donna la parole.

« -Bah... Je ne sais pas tirer...je suis une novice, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

-C'est pas grave, la rassura Hans. Tu prends les tirs, quitte à tirer à mi-distance. Si tu rates c'est pas grave, ce qui compte, c'est que tu défendes. »

Ils jouèrent leur premier match face à une équipe composée de jeunes sur-athlétiques jouant visiblement ensembles depuis longtemps. Le match commença mal. Seuls Hans et Rachel tiraient leur épingle du jeu mais Léon notamment était totalement dépassé en défense. Il n'arrivait pas à tenir le marquage face à la vitesse de ses adversaires et l'équipe de Hans et Rachel était menée de dix points à la mi-temps. Leur équipe se reprit en second mi-temps avec une Rachel de feu en attaque et une Jolène qui se révélait être une redoutable passeuse. Elle et Rachel distribuaient le jeu et attaquaient de manière royale, Jim faisait très bien le travail de l'ombre, Léon s'était quelque peu réveillé et défendait un peu mieux et Hans faisait son travail de pierre angulaire à la perfection. Ainsi ils remontèrent l'écart rapidement. A un moment, Rachel se prit un _ankle breaker (NDLR : Briseur de chevilles en français, cela correspond à un dribble qui déséquilibre totalement le défenseur, voire le fait tomber.)_ et l'adversaire marqua sans problème. Hans l'aida à se relever et lui dit.

« -Reste plus sur tes appuis. Ne cherche pas lui piquer la balle des mains. Cherche juste à l'orienter vers moi. Et sois plus concentrée sur les mouvements de son centre de gravité. Lui, contrairement au ballon, ne ment jamais. »

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête avant de se replacer. Elle était beaucoup plus concentrée en défense et bien plus appliquée une fois les conseils de Hans appliqués.

Mais tout se joua en fin de match. Jim perdit un ballon sur une passe pour Jolène et un adversaire remonta la balle. Rachel et Hans était en défense. L'adversaire prit son élan et entreprit de postériser ( _NDLR : Cela signifie dunker sur quelqu'un_ , _cela est une humiliation pour le joueur en dessous et cela peut parfois être dangereux.)_ Rachel. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir le joueur adverse lui sauter par-dessus. Mais elle fut poussée et vit Hans se placer sous le panier avant d'être assommé par un genou trop haut. Hans fut projeté en arrière, sa tête heurtant le sol assez violemment. Le tir est manqué. Victoire. Rachel se précipita vers lui. Il était inconscient.

« -Hans ! Hans ! cria t-elle. Hans ! »

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Elle vérifia si sa respiration et son pouls étaient toujours là et elle fut soulagée de les voir toujours présents. Le joueur adverse vint prendre des nouvelles et il fut décidé d'emmener Hans à Princeton afin de voir s'il n'y avait pas de blessure profonde à la tête. Rachel l'accompagna. Elle était très inquiète. Autant elle n'était jamais inquiète pour un patient, autant quand il s'agissait de son Hans, elle était toujours inquiète. Surtout au vu de la tendance de celui-ci à la jouer kamikaze en défense, prêt à sacrifier son corps pour arrêter une tentative. Une fois à l'hôpital, celui-ci se réveilla après quelques dizaines de minutes dans une chambre.

« -Que... On...gagné ? Demanda Hans d'une voix un peu absente.

-Tu es surtout à l'hôpital, répondit Rachel qui faisait les cent pas.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Y a eu quoi ?

-Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

-Juste d'un joueur sautant et c'est tout. »

Un médecin vint rapidement contrôler si Hans réagissait bien et il partit après quelques minutes après avoir levé le pouce vers Rachel en signe que tout allait bien. Celle-ci était partagée entre : l'inquiétude qui n'était pas retombée après avoir vu son Hans inconscient, l'envie de le serrer dans ses bras de soulagement, l'envie de le tuer pour lui avoir fait peur comme ça et l'envie de le bouder pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait plus intérêt à faire un truc pareil. Elle était occupée à faire les cent pas quand Hans l'interpella.

« -Tu m'en veux ? demanda t-il d'une voix calme.

-Je sais pas, répondit-elle sèchement. Je suis partagée entre l'envie de te tuer pour m'avoir fait peur comme ça et l'envie de te bouder pour te faire comprendre de ne plus jamais faire un truc pareil.

-Mais...

-Y a PAS de mais. Tu as fait l'idiot en prenant des risques. J'ai vraiment eu peur.

-On a gagné ? »

Sa colère prend le dessus devant la décontraction de Hans devant la situation

« -LA GAGNE LA GAGNE LA GAGNE ! hurle t-elle. Y A QUE ÇA QUI COMPTE ?! TU AURAIS PU Y RESTER ET TOI TU NE PENSES QU'AU FAIT D'AVOIR GAGNÉ ?!

-Bah...Euh... dit-il tout timidement. Je me suis placé sur le dunk adverse pour te protéger parce que j'avais vu son genou partir...Et puis je voulais juste savoir le résultat...

-Hans Friedrich... POURQUOI TA PASSION SEMBLE ÊTRE DE ME RENDRE FOLLE ?!

-Mais non mais...C'est pas ça c'est que... Je pensais bien faire... répondit-il d'une voix toute désolée. »

Elle courut le serrer contre elle. Elle n'arrivait jamais à lui en vouloir plus de vingt-quatre secondes, même quand il la rendait folle comme ça. Elle savait qu'il avait fait ça pour la protéger du dunk qui aurait pu la blesser et qu'il n'avait pas pensé à mal. Elle posa sa tête sur le torse de son Hans. Elle savait qu'il avait ce besoin de protéger et les gens et surtout elle et en définitive, c'était comme qu'elle aimait le défenseur de son cœur. Elle l'embrassa amoureusement pour le remercier et puis tout simplement parce qu'elle aimait cela.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'elle était restée avec lui, vint le joueur qui avait envoyé Hans à l'hôpital. Il avait apporté le ballon du match.

« -Désolé M'sieur, dit-il en baissant la tête. »

Hans éclata de rire.

« -T'inquiète c'est pas grave, le rassura t-il en lui tapant dans la main. Tu n'as pas fait exprès je le sais. Et puis c'est moi qui me suis placé sur la trajectoire. T'en fais pas, je vais bien. Qui a gagné le tournoi ?

-Merci Monsieur... répondit le jeune homme en souriant un peu timidement. Euh... Je ne sais plus... Si vous voulez je me renseignerais.

-Appelle moi Hans. Pas de « Monsieur » avec moi, j'ai horreur de ça et pas non plus de vouvoiement. On est camarades de balle. _The ball never lies and the ball never dies._

-Je m'appelle Billy. Vous...euh tu voudras qu'on aille taper une partie ou deux ensemble ? Avec ta compagne bien sûr !

-Quand il sera rétabli, intervint Rachel. Et après une période de repos. Oui Hans, de RE-POS.

-Mais...Mais enfin chérie... Tu... »

Il ne dit rien devant le regard noir que lui envoya Rachel.

« -Ok chérie... Quand je serais à 100%. »

Après que le jeune homme fut parti, Rachel replaça sa tête sur le torse de son Hans.

« -Promets-moi de ne plus faire de bêtises pareilles... lui murmura t-elle.

-Ah ça, ça ne va pas être possible. Tu me connais...

-Tu promets où c'est trois mois de sèche complète, période interrompue durant ton absence évidemment.

-Trois mois ?! Hum... Voilà qui impose réflexion... »

Elle rigola. Qu'elle pouvait aimer son Hans ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait la rendre folle parfois !


	4. Ces jours en famille

Rachel se réveilla vers dix heures du matin, elle ne travaillait pas le week-end depuis qu'elle avait son enfant. Elle s'appelait Lisa et avait trois ans. C'était une petite fille très éveillée et qui était très vite devenue propre, au grand soulagement de sa mère et de son père. Hans était en permission pour quelques semaines. A peine rentré, la première chose qu'il avait fait, avant même d'embrasser Rachel, fut de prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

Ce fut Hans qui alla réveiller Lisa vers dix heures dix. Lorsqu'elle le vit arriver dans leur chambre, portant la fillette contre lui, Rachel sourit. Elle trouvait qu'il faisait un père merveilleux. Jamais, sur ces trois ans, elle ne l'a vu, dans les rares fois où il était là, montrer le moindre signe, aussi infime soit-il, d'exaspération à propos de sa fille, même quand elle pleurait à deux heures du matin alors qu'il venait à peine de rentrer de la base et que Rachel rentrait d'une journée épuisante de travail. Mais elle souriait aussi car sa fille était la chose la plus précieuse pour elle, plus précieuse que son Hans, et c'était la même chose pour lui. Il lui posa sa fille dans les bras.

« -Dix minutes, dit Hans avec son habituel sourire, après vous vous levez toutes les deux.

-Dix minutes ?! Fit semblant de s'insurger Rachel. On est pas à l'armée !

-Cinq ? Rétorqua Hans en tirant la langue.  
-Ok ok dix minutes. »

Rachel fit prendre un bain à sa fille quelques minutes plus tard avant d'aller déjeuner avec elle, Hans ayant déjà déjeuné du fait de ses habitudes. Cependant, il restait toujours à table avec elles.

« -Lisa, annonça Hans à sa fille, il y a Papy Gregor et Mamie Hilde qui viennent aujourd'hui !

-Ouais ! s'exclama la fillette en levant les bras au ciel.

-Quelle heure ? demanda Rachel.

-Quinze heures minimum. »

Rachel s'était toujours bien entendue avec les parents de Hans. Son père était un professeur en école primaire et sa mère une aviatrice à la retraite. C'était elle qui avait transmis l'amour du vol à Hans. Ils étaient tous les deux très gentils et ils considéraient Rachel comme leur propre fille, Hilde, Hildegard de son prénom complet, lui donnant des conseils lors de sa grossesse, notamment sur la gestion des derniers mois. Et puis quand Gregor faisait des spécialités allemandes... Rachel en prenait toujours plusieurs fois tellement c'était délicieux, sous le regard toujours amusé de son beau-père qui n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un autant manger en dehors de son fils. Lors de l'accouchement, Hans étant en mission, c'était eux qui l'avaient soutenue, Hans assistant à l'accouchement par visioconférence. Hilde faisait parfois la baby-sitter pour Lisa lorsqu'elle le pouvait afin de rassurer Rachel qui avait toujours du mal à faire confiance aux nounous et qui leur confiait son enfant à contrecoeur.

Après un déjeuner ponctué par un bol de céréales tombé à cause d'un mouvement de bras un peu trop rapide de Lisa, la petite famille alla se poser devant la télévision et plus précisément des dessins animés pour enfants. En réalité, Lisa regardait, Rachel faisait semblant de regarder mais était en fait plus occupée à reluquer Hans qui, de son côté, lisait un tout nouvel ouvrage sur les avions sans même regarder l'écran.

« -Hans ? l'interpella Rachel.

-C'est lui-même.

-Où est ta prochaine mission ?

-Comme la dernière fois, Moyen-Orient, ça tourne vraiment mal visiblement. »

Elle pinça les lèvres au son des derniers mots de Hans. A chaque fois qu'il partait, elle avait peur qu'il ait un problème là-bas et qu'il soit blessé voire pire. Elle ne voulait pas se l'imaginer, surtout avec leur enfant mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher et à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait, elle posait sa main gauche sur le petit pendentif que lui avait offert Hans au début de leur relation et qui avait pour symbole une petite pomme de terre. Hans avait trouvé ce pendentif très original et cela avait d'ailleurs donné le surnom de Rachel : _meine kleine Kartoffeln_ , qui signifie ma petite pomme de terre en allemand.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hilde et Gregor arrivèrent. Rachel avait eu du mal à les appeler par leur prénom et non pas par « Madame » et « Monsieur ». Elle leur fit la bise avant que Lisa n'arrive comme une fusée serrer ses grands-parents contre elle. La petite fille serra ses grands parents de ses petits bras. Hilde était une femme de petite taille, son mari était, à l'inverse, plutôt grand. Elle était toujours souriante et survoltée tandis que lui était davantage la force tranquille, celui qui était là pour tempérer, elle était son feu et il était son eau, délicate alchimie qui unissait les parents de Hans. Hilde sortit un paquet de chocolats qu'elle donna à Lisa.

« -Chocolat ? demanda la petite fille de sa voix d'enfant.

-Oui ! répondit sa grand-mère avec un sourire. C'est pour toi. Ne mange pas tout d'un coup !

-Merci ! la remercia Lisa en la serrant contre elle. »

Rachel vit Hans sourire à cette scène. Il trouvait que les enfants constituaient la seule entité naturellement pure. Ils allèrent ensuite s'installer à la table de la salle à manger. Hilde sortit deux magazines qu'elle montra à Hans. Et à partir de ce moment, comme d'habitude, Rachel préféra parler à Gregor car suivre Hans et sa mère dans une conversation portant sur les avions était totalement impossible pour un non-initié. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer Hans qui semblait vraiment prendre du plaisir à cette discussion avec sa mère autour de sa plus grande passion, l'aviation.

« -Vous comprenez ce qu'ils racontent ? demanda Rachel à Gregor.

-Non, et je ne cherche plus à comprendre. C'est super technique ce dont ils parlent. D'ailleurs, je crois que votre fille s'intéresse. »

En effet, Lisa venait de s'installer sur les genoux de Hans, regardant le magazine et semblant écouter la discussion passionnée entre son père et sa grand-mère tout en mangeant le chocolat.

« -On va faire un tour d'avion ? Demanda Hilde.

-Non, répliqua Gregor en appuyant fermement sur le mot, on vous connaît tous les deux, ça va partir en loopings, en vrilles,... et il y a une jeune enfant.

-Oooooh... répondit Hilde en faisant semblant d'être triste. »

Rachel était toujours impressionnée par l'énergie de sa belle-mère et espérait être pareil son âge. En effet, celle-ci était toujours prête à faire quelque chose, surtout si ça impliquait un avion et quelques figures complexes. Elle était également très douée quand il fallait bricoler et réparer des choses. C'était l'opposée total de Gregor qui était beaucoup plus posé, dans la patience, la tranquillité, le calme.

« -Gregor, demanda Rachel, vous n'avez jamais eu peur pour votre femme quand elle décidait de voler ?

-Vous me posez cette question pour Hans, je me trompe ? répondit-il de son habituelle voix calme. Et bien non. Je lui faisais entièrement confiance. Mais en ce qui concerne Hans, il existe une différence plus que notable : c'est que Hans est un militaire qu'il essuie parfois le feu ennemi. Dans le cas de Hilde, le seul risque, c'est une panne. Pour Hans, il y a la panne, mais aussi le fait que son avion puisse être détruit, qu'il puisse être tué lors d'un mouvement au sol,... Là où Hilde volait dans des zones de paix, Hans vole dans des zones de guerre. Dès lors, je ne peux vous répondre que partiellement.

-J'ai peur à chaque fois qu'il part.

-Parce que vous l'aimez, c'est une excellente chose. Pas l'inquiétude mais l'amour évidemment. Mais vous savez, je pense que celui qui s'inquiète le plus, c'est Hans. Parce qu'il doit penser à rester en vie pour vous mais aussi pour ses troupes. Et il doit aussi veiller à ce qu'aucun soldat ne meure. Et lui, il voit les tirs.

-Peut-être...

-Mais ça, je ne peux pas l'affirmer avec exactitude. »

Hans se tourna vers eux.

« -Ca parle de moi ? demanda t-il avec un petit sourire.

-En effet, répondit Gregor, mais ne t'occupe pas. »

Hans se leva, connecta son ordinateur à la télévision et mit le dernier match NBA qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de voir. Ils s'installèrent tous sur le canapé. Ce match opposait l'équipe de préférée de Hans, les Los Angeles Clippers à celle de Rachel, les Detroit Pistons. Rachel et Hans étaient à côté au centre, les parents de Hans chacun d'un côté, Gregor tenant Lisa dans ses bras car les deux amoureux avaient tendance à faire de grands gestes quand ils regardaient. En effet, au bout de quelques minutes, Hans avait déjà le bras tendu vers la télévision.

« -Mais... Mais y a rien ! S'exclama t-il alors que le pivot de son équipe avait limite arraché le bras du pivot adverse sur une fréquence au poste ( _NDLR : Jouer au poste signifie jouer dos au panier._ )

-Pardon ?! Répliqua Rachel sur le même ton. Tu as vu cette faute énorme ?! Et en plus, manque de bol, notre pivot est bon aux lancers francs. »

Au bout de six minutes, les Pistons menaient 15-4. Et sur un nouveau panier marqué par le pivot de cette équipe, Hans s'indigna de nouveau.

« -Mais... Mon dieu ce pivot... Cette défense nulle au poste... soupira Hans en se prenant la tête. »

La petite Lisa rigolait en voyant son père ainsi pris dans le match et faire de grands gestes. Au début du second quart-temps, les Clippers étaient revenus et menaient 30-31. L'arrière des Pistons envoya un parpaing ( _NDLR : Expression employée lors d'un tir complètement manqué_ ) et ce fut au tour de Rachel de se lever.

« -Mais c'est quoi ce parpaing ?! s'indigna t-elle. Mais t'as appris où à tirer ?! Ta mécanique de tir ( _NDLR : La façon de tirer_ ) est horrible ! »

Lisa demanda sa maman et Gregor la posa sur les genoux de Rachel. Celle-ci serra sa fille contre elle et la petite Lisa commença à mâchouille le T-Shirt de sa maman. Devant cette scène, Hans coupa le match.

« -Je préfère quand tu peux bouger, c'est plus drôle, dit-il avec un clin d'oeil. »

Devant la fatigue qui commençait à gagner Lisa, les parents de Hans décidèrent qu'il était l'heure de partir. Ils firent la bise à Hans et Rachel avant de prendre Lisa dans leurs bras.

« -Au revoir ! dirent-ils en choeur. »

Après leur départ, Rachel donna son biberon à Lisa qui l'engloutit en deux temps trois mouvements. Un rot plus tard, elle était mise au lit par sa mère. Après lui avoir un dernier bisou, Rachel sortit doucement de la chambre pour rejoindre Hans.

« -Hans, lui chuchota t-elle en se serrant contre lui, promets-moi de faire attention quand tu va repartir.

-Ne t'en fais pas, lui répondit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le front, comme d'habitude, je ferais attention.

-Je ne veux pas que tu meure...

-Quel hasard, moi non plus je ne veux pas mourir !

-Arrête de te moquer !

-D'accord j'arrête, conclut-il en l'embrassant. »

Elle passa ses bras derrière la tête de son compagnon. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer ! Chaque jour plus que la veille et moins que le lendemain. Elle l'aimait plus que tout, elle avait besoin de lui pour vivre. Il était arrivé au cours de sa vie et pourtant elle était avec lui comme s'il était là depuis toujours. Elle passa la nuit blottie contre lui, car il devait partir le lendemain.


	5. Ce jour où elle apprit sa disparition

Rachel était à table avec sa fille Lisa. Cela faisait quatre mois, vingt jours, huit heures, vingt-quatre minutes et cinquante-deux secondes qu'elles avaient dit au revoir à Hans qui partait en mission au Moyen-Orient. Elle était très inquiète comme à chaque fois. Elle était inquiète pour deux car Lisa, du fait de son jeune âge, n'avait pas conscience du métier à très hauts risques de son père. Rachel redoutait chaque jour de voir les aumôniers de l'armée débarquer chez elle, signifiant la mort de Hans. Chaque soir ou presque elle en faisait des cauchemars. Il la contactait dès qu'il le pouvait, dès qu'il avait le temps afin de prendre des nouvelles et de la rassurer. Cela faisait près de deux semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas contactée. Elle se disait qu'il était simplement suroccupé par sa mission, pour se rassurer. Lorsque Lisa réclamait son père, elle la prenait dans ses bras et lui disait que son papa était parti loin pour sauver le monde. Alors qu'elle était en train de porter une fourchette à la bouche, elle entendit sonner à la porte. Elle l'ouvrit. Sur le pallier se tenaient trois hommes en uniforme.

« -File dans ta chambre Lisa. Exécution. dit-elle précipitamment. »

Elle tourna sa tête vers les trois militaires. Elle craignait ce qu'ils avaient à lui dire.

« -Mme Cuddy-House ? demanda l'un d'eux.

-Euh... Oui... ? Répondit Rachel d'une voix peu assurée.

-Votre compagnon Hans Friedrich a disparu en mission. Son avion a été descendu alors qu'il combattait. Nous n'avons rien retrouvé. Nous pensons qu'il est mort. »

Rachel tomba à genoux et en larmes. Son monde était en train de s'écrouler. Son Hans était disparu. Elle ne voulait pas y croire.

« -Il n'est pas mort ! Il n'est pas mort ! Vous mentez ! Vous mentez ! Pleurait-elle. »

SON Hans ne pouvait pas être mort. Ce n'était pas possible. Juste pas possible. C'était strictement impossible. Il leur avait promis, à elle et leur fille, de rester en vie. En plus, c'était un formidable combattant dans les airs, un excellent pilote, il ne pouvait donc pas être mort. Et puis...Comment allait-elle pouvoir expliquer cela à Lisa qui était encore si jeune ? Devait-elle lui expliquer ? Ou le lui dire seulement plus tard ?

« -Pouvons-nous entrer ? demanda l'un des soldats ? »

Elle leur fit signe d'entrer, encore incapable de parler suite au choc émotionnel. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à la table du salon. Elle était, en quelque sorte, sur pilotage automatique. Elle venait de perdre le repère principal de sa vie. Celui qui lui permettait de redécouvrir l'amour à chaque fois qu'il rentrait. Et là...Il ne reviendrait sans doute plus jamais.

« -Madame, commença le plus haut gradé, tout d'abord, au nom des Etats-Unis, nous voulons vous exprimer nos condoléances. Le major Friedrich était l'un des meilleurs pilotes de l'US Air Force, un combattant d'une grande intelligence et doté d'un grand leadership. Il survolait une zone de combat lorsqu'il a été engagé dans un combat aérien. Après avoir fait plusieurs victimes ennemies, son avion a été touché à un endroit critique. Il a néanmoins décidé de rester au combat pour protéger ses camarades car, d'après son dernier contact radio, il n'aurait de toute façon pas eu le temps de quitter la zone de combat. Il a, selon un membre de son escadron, décidé de servir d'appât final. Il a manifesté une grande bravoure au combat ».

Elle hocha simplement la tête pour essayer d'intégrer toutes les informations. Hans avait donc joué son rôle de protecteur jusqu'au bout. Il avait toujours voulu protéger tout le monde, y compris au péril de sa propre vie. Il avait donc choisi son devoir avant sa famille... Pouvait-elle être surprise ? Non. Il le lui avait toujours dit. Il lui avait toujours dit qu'il ferait tout pour rester en vie mais que s'il n'avait pas d'autre solution, il se sacrifierait plutôt que de tenter une fuite impossible.

La discussion continua brièvement, on l'informa que l'Armée se mettait à sa disposition et qu'elle toucherait une pension. Mais elle s'en fichait de l'argent. Elle voulait juste SON Hans que la guerre lui avait arrachée.

Après le départ des militaires, Rachel monta dans la chambre de leur fille. Celle-ci, voyant sa maman triste, la serra contre elle.

« -C'était qui les Monsieurs qui sont venus ? demanda Lisa.

-Des...- elle chercha ses mots – des amis de Papa.

-Et ils t'ont dit quoi ?

-Que Papa n'avait pas de bobo.


End file.
